Delinquency
by icyreflections
Summary: Sequel:The Delinquent. It's about a year since and everything's turned to custard. Squall got drunk and cheated on Rinoa and she wont forgive him. Can he win her again or will he continue to spiral downhill?
1. Chapter One

Delinquency 

I no own final fantasy 8.

_I can't believe I'm doing this again._

Squall's eyes flashed open as he was aware of another presence beside him, he felt his hangover crushing into his brain and his mouth was so dry it felt like Velcro.

He felt a hand lightly touch his bare chest and begin doing tiny circles over it. He smiled, still loving the feeling of a woman beside him even if he did have a pounding hangover. He turned and faced her and smiled again, her eyes staring deeply into his own.

"Morning sleepy head." Her voice purred out.

Squall's smile faltered, she wasn't who she was supposed to be… this wasn't whom he had expected.

"You should leave." Squall stated as he got out of bed and pulled a pair of boxers on.

He walked out of his bedroom and slammed the door, not feeling any better about the rude exchange then she did but he was disappointed.

He only glanced at her as he ate his cereal as she muttered asshole and ran out to her car. She was a beautiful woman, long brown hair, dark brown eyes, pouting lips and a skirt so short that it looked like a belt but she wasn't her.

He should've known though, he fucked everything else up in his life why wouldn't he fuck up his relationship with the only female who had ever made him happy?

He ran a frustrated hand through his brown tresses of hair and stared back down at his cereal, shovelling another mouthful of it inside his open chops.

"Another charming goodbye." Ellone chuckled as she entered the room.

Squall rolled his eyes, he couldn't even remember meeting that chick but it was more than obvious what went on. What was always going on since they'd broke up. A small part of him was doing it to hurt her, he knew that she see them leave every time and every time would be like a dagger through her heart.

* * *

Rinoa roughly closed her curtains and glared down at her feet, hating seeing that every Saturday morning, the odd Sunday as well. Things had certainly gone downhill between her and Squall. She barely saw him and when she did they barely talked. School was tough because they had the same friends but he wasn't there that often anyway. He was avoiding her at all costs, they'd been broken up for about a month and she knew that Squall wasn't taking it well.

Not only could she see it in him but Ellone filled her in on most of the details when she saw her as well as all her friends.

It was hard for Rinoa to believe that she could go through so much with someone and it could all turn bad so fast. She'd thought that Squall was the one but she was obviously terribly mistaken. She'd already asked her father Caraway if they could move somewhere else, she didn't want to leave her friends but she couldn't stand being near him anymore.

She heard her neighbour's door open and close and she looked down to see Ellone leaving the house and heading towards her car.

Rinoa dived on her bed and stroked her dog Angelo, suddenly wishing that she hadn't reacted so badly, but she couldn't trust him again no matter what he said.

**FLASHBACK**

"What the fuck is your problem!" Rinoa screamed after Squall as he jumped in his car and sped off.

She turned to her friends, bewildered and angry. He was being so different lately and she couldn't explain why. One look at their faces told her that they knew what was going on. There was no point asking them though, she knew that they didn't want to lie to her but they would protect Squall at all costs.

"I just don't understand…" Rinoa sighed.

"C'mon girl," Selphie said softly as she placed an arm around Rinoa's shoulder. "I'll give you a ride home."

Rinoa nodded and walked towards Selphie's car. She wanted to know what was going on. He was acting like he didn't even care anymore. Rinoa didn't want to admit it but she was pretty sure he was having an affair.

Once they were on the open road and Rinoa's curiosity got the better of her she felt comfortable enough to ask Selphie some questions.

"Please tell me what's going on, Selphie."

"Rinoa, I love you, you're like one of the best friends I've ever had and I honestly don't know." Selphie stated.

"Please Selphie! You do so!" Rinoa cried angrily.

When Selphie didn't say anything she knew that Selphie knew more than she was saying. She just didn't want to believe that Squall could be just another guy.

Rinoa heard Selphie mumble something under her breath, she opened her mouth but before she could say a word Selphie had already shot in.

"He didn't mean to! He was really really drunk. You saw him that night."

Rinoa's mouth hung open and she immediately understood what Selphie had just told her. Squall had cheated… loyal, trustworthy Squall had cheated on her.

"Who?" Rinoa gasped.

"Tracey, you might not remember her. She was on the beach that day you were in the car accident."

Selphie pulled up Rinoa's driveway and gave her an apologetic smile; she didn't want to have been the one to tell her.

"Do you want me to come in?" Selphie enquired.

Rinoa shook her head.

"No, I think I need to talk to Squall."

"I didn't tell you."

The words came out of Selphie's mouth as she watched Rinoa walk quickly towards the Loire residence.

Rinoa didn't bother to knock, she knew Squall was home; his car was up the drive. She marched determinedly up the stairs and opened the door to Squall's bedroom.

He was lying on his bed, idly flicking through a car magazine. He glanced up at her and then back down to his mag, waiting patiently for her to sit on his bed and give him the "why are you being such a dick" talk but it never came.

He looked back to where she had been standing to see that she was now over beside his closet pulling out all the clothes she had left at his house.

"Spring cleaning?" Squall asked with a small smirk.  
Rinoa didn't answer and Squall rolled his eyes.

"Listen if it's about today just forget it. I was in a bad mood is all."

"You seriously think this is about today?" Rinoa asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

She wasn't facing him but knew that he'd soon realise that she was crying.

"Well what's it about then?" Squall enquired, fear rising up in his stomach.

"Does the name Tracey ring a bell?" Rinoa yelled.

She turned and glared hard at Squall, a fresh tear ran down the side of her face. She couldn't believe he'd done it to her. They'd had a fight that night and she'd gone home but she never in her life even suspected that he would do that.

Squall looked down at his bed, not wanting to make eye contact with her. He couldn't lie to her but he didn't exactly want to tell her.

"That's what I fucking thought."

**END FLASHBACK**

He'd tried to talk to her since then but she hadn't listened, she didn't care. She'd had guys cheat on her before and saw it as a lack of self-respect to let them back. People still know what they're doing when they're drunk, they just don't care and the fact that Squall stoped caring about her even for a second was enough reason for her to dump him.

Squall grabbed his phone, thinking his daily thought about whether he should ring Rinoa but like every other day he decided against it.

Instead he dialled Seifer's oh so familiar number; Seifer usually cheered him up if even for a second.

"What?" Seifer's voice rang through the phone.

"Wanna do something?"

"I'm busy, just ring her. I'm sick of listening to you bitch."

Seifer hung up the phone and Squall glared at his. Obviously Seifer wasn't going to be much support today. He guessed that his patience with Squall was wearing thin he could understand that. Squall wasn't terribly supportive of Seifer when he and Quistis broke up for the hundredth time.

* * *

Rinoa rolled over on her bed as she heard the phone ringing; she picked it up and answered in a friendly upbeat voice.

"It's me." The voice at the other end said.

Rinoa's tone went from happy to annoyed as soon as she recognised that voice.

"Squall I'm sick of talking about this, it's over." Rinoa stated.

"I just want to talk to you, we used to be friends y'know."

Rinoa sighed, the best of friends. They'd always been more though and he knew that.

"Fine, I saw that slut leave your house this morning, wow you're not wasting any time."

Squall groaned, why did she have to bring her up, that girl meant nothing. He couldn't explain that to her though, she wasn't going to believe him.

"Like you haven't fucked anybody since we broke up." Squall snarled maliciously.

"As a matter of fact Squall I haven't. You see unlike you I can contain myself but then again you couldn't when we were together so why should I expect you to now?"

"How many times do I have to explain that to you? I was D-R-U-N-K."

"Well you should've known." Rinoa stated as she hung up the phone.

Rinoa felt tears in her eyes again; she hated it when he did this. It happened every time she saw him, every time they talked. She wanted things to go back to the way they were more than anything in the world but she just couldn't forgive him.

_

* * *

Ok, some people might be upset with the prospect of Squall and Rinoa being broken up but this is a wee experiment. Hopefully this one goes as long as the last but if it doesn't remember that it's just an experiment._

_Sorry that this chapter wasn't very long, the rest should be longer I was just giving everyone a fair idea what had happened._

_It struck me that everyone didn't think that it was over when I pumped out the last chapter of the Delinquent so I thought I'd try my luck at a sequel. _

_Well was it all right?_


	2. Chapter Two

Delinquency Chapter two 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it

Squall sighed and walked dejectedly towards the hellhole he called school. As soon as the double doors closed behind him he regretted being there. He played uninterestedly with the long silver chain that hung loosely from his darl blue jeans; his strides were long and slightly anxious as he headed towards homeroom. Today was a mufti day which basically meant that you didn't have to wear the standard uniform that they usually made you dress up in.

It was times like this that he wished Rinoa still drove to school with him; he usually had someone to talk to while he walked.

While he wasn't scared of the other students he still felt like an outcast walking among them. They stared hard at him as he walked past, the glimmer of slight fear still in their otherwise disdainful eyes.

He tried not to notice though, most of them seemed surprised that he was even at school; none more shocked than he himself though.

He was something of a nonconformist though so he could understand; he stared at them like freaks as well so it really didn't bother him that much.

His homeroom was soon upon him and he opened the door to his classroom just as the bell went off signalling school had begun.

Classes were obviously different to last year, he had Selphie and Rinoa in his class the year before but now he was all alone. He didn't particularly care though; it wasn't as though he really wanted to be in the same class as either of them at this point.

Selphie was a fiercely noble friend and while she remained good friends with Squall she seemed to spend most of her time lecturing Squall about how he "fucked everything up".

Rinoa on the other hand would try and be his friend, acting as though the last year or so never happened. That annoyed him the most. How could she just pretend that EVERYTHING hadn't happened?

He actually hadn't seen her over the weekend and was a little bit curious what had happened to her though. Apparently no one else had seen her either but she'd probably gone off somewhere with her father on one of his lavish weekends away, Squall doubted it though she hated her father.

He sat down on his seat, it was only the start of the year basically and it was already covered in graffiti. It was something to do while he waited, it also told mostly every other student that it was his desk and he always sat there.

**3 hours later**

Squall groaned as he opened the door to his study class, he didn't understand the point in a study class but it was an opportunity to see Rinoa. She was in his class and due to the fact that she couldn't stand anyone else in the class she usually still sat next to him.

He sat down at the back, already taking out his compass and scratching a face into his desk when she walked in… and she had undergone a transformation.

Her hair, usually down and with a couple of plaits and braids in it was now tied up at the back in a high ponytail. She wore a light purple spaghetti strap top and a faded pair of jeans with white and pink tennis shoes. In place of her usual brown shoulder bag with the million key chains and hand done drawings was a light blue carry bag. She held a folder with a paper pad inside and had a light blue pen with light blue tuffs coming out of the top.

Squall's mouth hung down to his naval, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. She had reverted back to the old Rinoa, the Rinoa that couldn't even break into a simple lock and had trouble climbing over fences.

She sat near the middle of the classroom beside a window and opened her folder; she hadn't even looked at Squall yet. He on the other hand hadn't taken his eyes off of her. He tore his eyes away to txt Quistis, surely she already knew… or maybe Selphie… Zell might have even known something. Why was she doing this?

He was an advocate of not judging a book by its cover, Rinoa had been the one to teach him that but it was a complete and utter change. There was no warning no nothing she was just suddenly different.

For the entire class Rinoa didn't take a glance at Squall, he stared hard at her though, barely recognising the girl sitting in Rinoa's body. She was being a productive member of the class; she even put her hand up to answer a question at one point. Squall couldn't believe his eyes.

When the bell went off Squall grabbed his bag and took off out the door, not bothering to even talk to her, he couldn't. If she was going to be a snob so was he.

It was now lunchtime so he went quickly into the cafeteria. He was one of the first to get there so he went and sat outside on the benches that they usually seated.

Selphie was the first out; she had a short long sleeved dark purple mini dress that was pleated at the bottom. It had another dress over top but it was much shorter and a lighter purple. This one had a little bit of white lace at the hem and black straps holding it up. It clung to her body while the dress underneath frilled out where the shorter one ended.

On her feet she had a pair of strap up brown leather sandals. All over her body was various jewellery and her hair flipped out at the bottoms the way it usually did.

She sat down beside him and turned to him, about to say something but shutting her mouth. She obviously decided that she had to talk and finally burst out.

"Have you seen Rinoa?"

Squall nodded, hoping that Selphie might have some answers.

"Yeah, what's up with that?"

"I'll take it you've seen her." A female voice said from behind them.

It was Quistis looking breathtaking as per usual. Quistis would have made a perfect cheerleader but much to her rich parents detest she hung out with this "miscreants" as her parent put it.

She had a rusty brown looking boho skirt on that went down to her ankles with a sleeveless white t-shirt underneath. Over that she had a cardigan that was the same colour as her skirt, it was too short for her; only covering her breasts and it tied up at the front. It was the sort of material that your grandmother used to put her teapots on but it looked spectacular on her nonetheless. She didn't have shoes on but carried a pair of black cowboy boots in her arms, obviously "over" wearing shoes.

Once again Squall nodded.

"What the hell is up with that?" Quistis sighed.

Everyone else soon arrived, telling equally as disturbing stories of Rinoa flat out ignoring them. She didn't even come and sit with them at lunch, they later learned that she went home for lunch, something she absolutely never did unless she wasn't planning on coming back but sure enough, when Zell and Seifer went to walk into their English period there she was, sitting near the back looking down at something on her lap.

Seifer and Zell took a seat on either side of her, waiting for her to greet them in some way but she just continued staring down at her lap.

"Why the fuck are you being such a snobby mutt?" Seifer exclaimed.

Rinoa scoffed and pulled out her paper pad, she leaned over her desk and begun drawing a picture.

"What the fuck Rin! Why are you doing this?" Zell said as he snatched the pen out of her hand.

"Zell give me back my pen." Rinoa said, annoyance evident in her voice.

"Explain why the fuck you're doing this then," Seifer cut in.

Rinoa sighed and leaned back in her seat, the way she always did when she was getting frustrated with one of them at school.

"I just have to ok, it's important to me."

Even the way she was talking was different; usually she would've said something like "mind your own fucking business" and it was duly noted.

"Well you don't have to be such a fucking ignorant bitch!" Seifer exclaimed.

But Rinoa was, not just for the day but from that day forth. Weeks went by and soon the gang had pretty much gotten over it, deciding that she wasn't worth worrying about if she was going to be like that. Squall never forgot though, he watched her silently, despising the new was she walked, talked and acted.

Soon everything changed and Rinoa even started hanging out with the people she had previously hated. Squall wondered what side she'd be on if the preps and his friends ever got in another fight, whether she would stand in the sidelines or fight for them, he couldn't see her jumping in and defending any of the people she used to call friends.

Soon it had been about two months and Rinoa even got herself a new boyfriend. He had dark black hair and dark brown eyes; he spiked his short hair and had blue streaks in various places. He dressed fairly casually, usually a pair of baggy jeans and a loose t-shirt of hoodie but he was a far sight different from Squall. He went to school daily, he attended all his classes and in the weekend he went to the preppy parties around the town and got himself shitfaced, just a normal teenager really.

His name was Alex and he was on the wrestling team… yay.

Rinoa lay on her bed with the phone cradled between her ear and shoulder, she giggled as she walked to her boyfriend Alex while half trying to read a magazine. She heard her father's footsteps coming towards her attic bedroom and rolled over on her back to greet him. She'd been getting along with him a lot more lately; he approved of her new boyfriend and loved her new attitude on life.

"Hello princess," Caraway said as he went and sat down on her bed.

"I'll ring ya back, Alex." Rinoa said.

Her eyes widened as he said the three words she'd been dreading "I love you."

She quickly hung up the phone, pretending as though she didn't hear it. She was far from ready for that. She liked the guy but he was a bit too teenybopper for her and annoyed her sometimes. He was a complete opposite of Squall, Squall had been an intense boyfriend, everything he did he did full throttle or not at all.

The first time he told her he loved her had been on the 6 O clock news, when he spelt it out in lit on fire rubbish bins. Rinoa chuckled a little at the memory; she'd been so in love.

"What is it Dad?"

"I have some bad news." Caraway sighed.

Rinoa just continued to stare at him; she glanced down at her dog Angelo and continued patting his long fur.

"I have to go to Deling on business for about a month."

Rinoa held back the smile that was begging to come creeping onto her face. The whole house to herself for a month, it was too good to be true.

"So you're going to be staying with the Loire's…"

"WHAT! I can't stay there! Are you nuts?"

"I'm sorry hun but it's already been arranged, I leave in a week. You can't stay here by yourself for a month!" Caraway exclaimed.

He understood why she was angry, if this had been a few months ago she would've been ecstatic but a few months ago Caraway would've found somewhere else for her to stay.  
Rinoa glared at Caraway as he got up and left. Her mind was going insane, she was sure that Squall had planned this somehow, she didn't know how but this had his handiwork written all over it.

**A week later**

Rinoa glared at Squall as she walked into his house, he smirked back obviously fairly pleased about the turn of events. Rinoa was going to have the shittiest month of her life, in her opinion anyway. She was staying at her ex boyfriends house for a month, she knew that Squall's was pretty much a half way house for most of her old friends and she was in his territory.

"Hey Raine." Rinoa said, walking past Squall nonchalantly.

"Hello dear, want me to show you your room?" Raine enquired.

Rinoa nodded, pleased that Raine was there, if she was stuck with just Squall it would just turn into an argument and she really couldn't be bothered.

"Just make her sleep on the couch." Squall called out after them.

"Squall! What did we talk about!" Raine scowled.

Squall shrugged and headed up to his room, slamming the door and wincing as he did so.

"Stop slamming that damn door!" Raine screamed.

Raine took a breath and smiled at Rinoa.

"Sorry about that love, he's been a bit funny since you guys… uhhh, for awhile now."

Rinoa sighed, this was going to be a long month, at least Ellone still lived with them, Ellone was nice to talk to.

Alex had been less than impressed when he learned that Rinoa was going to be staying with Squall but he couldn't do anything about it. Rinoa's house was locked up and she was stuck with them.

**2 hours later**

Rinoa stormed into Squall's room, tired of being alone in hers. He stared up at her and closed his eyes, a small smile evident on his otherwise calm face.

"So how'd you manage it Squall?" Rinoa spat out.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Squall sighed.

"Oh you know." Rinoa said quietly.

She began walking around his room, it really hadn't changed that much, his bed no longer faced Rinoa's house, Squall's own little way of bidding her farewell or probably something equally as dramatic.

"Y'know Squall it doesn't have to be like this." Rinoa began but her conversation was cut short when Quistis walked in the room.

Quistis looked her usual vision of perfection, not really walking but gliding on an imaginary current. Behind her was Seifer, scowling as per usual.

They both stared hard at Rinoa before the realisation of why she was in the house dawned on them.

"So she is staying here. Wow Squall I thought you were being delusional." Quistis chuckled.

"Shouldn't you be having a facial or something?" Seifer said to Rinoa.

She glared at them and stormed back out of the room, she hated being here. This month was **definitely** going to suck some ass.

Squall waited until she was out of earshot before he begun, he didn't like being rude to Rinoa but it was how he was dealing with it.

"You guys, I have to live with her. Just don't talk to her." Squall moaned.

"Fuck that bitch!" Seifer exclaimed.

"No Seifer, Squall's right, besides if you think about it Squall's to blame anyway." Quistis laughed. "If he hadn't of cheated she'd still be our mate."

"Just shows how shallow she really was all along." Squall interrupted, feeling the need to defend himself.

He wasn't usually an un-loyal person, in fact he was incredibly loyal in all aspects of the word but he was drunk and she was there. That was the worst excuse in the world but it was the truth and he didn't know any other way of saying it.

"Anyway, enough of this joviality, what's the plan for tonight? Are we all go?" Quistis asked.

_Ok I'm a little bit surprised that I've made Rinoa stay with Squall but they really werent going to even talk otherwise. If you think you can tell what's going to happen you're probably right but I'll try and be surprising._

_Cheer cheer to my reviewers, really appreciate it. If you didn't read the Delinquent this fic might be a little bit confusing but I'll try not to refer to the first one too much. Otherwise if you've got a spare MILLION HOURS read The Delinquent, it's got all the character build up and shit like that._


	3. Chapter Three

Delinquency Chapter three 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own final fantasy 8.

_Whoa everyone seems stoked that I'm doing a sequel, I dunno if it'll go for thirty chapters but I'll try to make it interesting._

* * *

Rinoa found her room at the end of the hall… right beside Squall's. It was a little handy because Squall's walls were paper-thin and she could almost make out what Squall, Seifer and Quistis were saying. 

She didn't really want to know though; she can imagine what she would say about them if they'd done the same to her. She knew how rank she was being but she couldn't face them anymore, she didn't know if they'd ever forgive her let alone understand.

That was the least of her problems at the moment anyway; her worst by far was living in the same house as Squall and how her current boyfriend was taking it. She didn't feel much for the boy, she liked him he was a great guy but he just wasn't… she couldn't explain it. He was still a far shot from Lucas but he just wasn't, he wasn't…

'_He's not Squall,' _Rinoa thought downheartedly.

Squall was harder to get over than she had thought. Granted she hadn't though it would be easy, he did live next door.

'It was so stupid getting involved with him. I should've known he'd be just another guy.'

It hurt her to think that, he was a great guy. Passionate, loving, protecting and most of all, or so she had though, trust worthy.

She hoped to never see Lucas again because he'd slap a big fat "I told you so" right in her face.

She stoped thinking of Lucas though; she didn't like to think of him. No one could ever hurt her as much as he did and it was Squall who picked up the pieces. Squall who cradled her in the night when she had a night terror about it and Squall who bet the living shit out of him once he found out.

Rinoa smiled at the memory, he'd protected her, he'd been her knight in shining armour again and she felt vulnerable without him there to do that.

She heard a knock on her door and Ellone popped her head through the door.

"Oh good you're hear, tea's ready." Ellone stated.

Rinoa smiled and nodded, not at all happy about sitting in with the Loire family for dinner. She knew that they all sat at the table while eating dinner, Raine's way of catching up on her children.

Rinoa got up off her temporary bed and followed Ellone down the stairs, she could see Squall about two meters in front of them, slouching his way towards the table. At least that was one thing she could admit that she didn't miss, she hated the way he slouched.

Rinoa took a seat beside Ellone, Squall directly in front of her. Laguna sat at one end of the table while Raine sat at the other. Rinoa looked down on her plate and saw sweet n sour chicken with noodles. She loved sweet n sour chicken.

"Mmmm, looks delicious Raine." Rinoa said as she grabbed her fork and began to dig in.

"You think so, Squall suggested we have it." Raine replied nonchalantly.

Rinoa glanced up at Squall who was eagerly piling his mouth with food. Squall knew she loved sweet n sour chicken; he'd cooked it for her the first time he made food for her.

Rinoa furrowed her eyebrows together and ducked her head down, not wishing to continue this conversation; she didn't want to go into deep thought about it. Maybe Squall was trying to be nice in his own way, maybe he just wanted that for tea or maybe he hadn't counted on Raine saying anything about it. Squall was far to complicated to try and psychoanalyse.

Dinner was soon over and Rinoa watched as Squall excused himself and walked slowly up to his room. Rinoa watched him go, he glanced at her as he shuffled up the stairs, just for a second but it was enough.

Rinoa smiled and lay down her knife and fork.

"Well that was yummy Raine, I really enjoyed it."

"Thank you darling, it's nice to be appreciated once and awhile." Raine said as she glared at Laguna.

Laguna seemed oblivious to the conversation as he stuffed his mouth with bread and chicken. Raine just rolled her eyes, obviously used to her husbands' idiotism.

"Excuse me." Rinoa said softly as she left the table.

She was going to head to her room and chill in they're for a while but as she came by Squall's door she found herself stopping.

She stared hard at the door, wondering whether she should open it or not. She couldn't see why she shouldn't but something was stopping her.

After awhile she took a deep breath and turned the handle, not bothering to knock. He wasn't going to be doing anything terribly exciting anyway.

He sat on a beanbag, holding his head in his hands. He looked up at Rinoa and stared at her face for a long time before saying anything.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that Mum was ganna come out and say that." Squall said.

Rinoa shook her head and smiled. "It's alright, I thought it was nice."

Squall sighed; he'd obviously been worried about it. Rinoa loved just talking to him civilly again. She took a seat on his bed and patted the space beside her, watching him as he got up and sat where she patted.

"I'm sorry I've been such a mutt." Rinoa stated.

"I'm sorry too, I haven't been the easiest person to get along with lately."

Rinoa chuckled, he was right but that didn't make it ok for her to be a snob like she had been.

"We've both been dickheads." Rinoa laughed.

**An hour later**

Rinoa lay in Squall's bed, watching intently as a well-built man with a chainsaw chased after the girl with big tits, as Squall has so politely put it.

Squall had suggested they watch a movie, seeing as they had both decided to get along… for the time being at least. He'd popped in Texas Chainsaw Massacre, knowing that scary movies freaked Rinoa out.

She barely noticed him staring at her, as she lay fixated on the television.

"What made us so perfect?" Squall asked after awhile.

Rinoa tore her eyes away from the TV; she didn't know what to say. She definitely hadn't expected Squall to say anything like that; it was so out of character.

"I don't know Squall, we just were." Rinoa sighed.

"Would you mind if I told you that not a day has gone by that I haven't regretted what I did to you." Squall cut in.

Rinoa felt herself begin to cry, she didn't have to hide it from him, he'd seen her in worst states.

"No, I wouldn't mind." Rinoa squeaked out.

Squall put his hand on her waist; he smiled as he felt her creamy skin beneath his hand. Just how he had remembered it. She may have been different but she still felt like the old Rinoa to him, her scent was even the same.

He leaned in towards her, propping himself up on his elbows. He was surprised when she didn't push him away so he leaned in for a kiss. He was delighted to find her eager and waiting, her mouth slightly agape. All the passion, all the anger and all the pain was wrapped up in this kiss. He moved on top of her, placing himself between her legs and rubbing his hands all over her body.

His hands crept slowly downwards, fiddling with her buckle as he tried to pry it open the whole while still kissing Rinoa like there was no tomorrow.

Suddenly her eyes widened and she pushed him off her, gasping for air and sitting straight up.

"What?" Squall exclaimed.

"I can't do this, I've got a boyfriend." Rinoa cried.

Squall lay on his back and closed his eyes; yes that was a problem and a big one at that.

"Do you love him?" Squall asked quietly.

Rinoa shook her head; she was far from loving him.

"No, we haven't even slept together yet."

Squall crawled out of bed and leaned his head against the wall beside the door, thinking hard. He heard Rinoa slowly get out of bed and walk nearly silently to the door. She opened it and was about to leave when she felt a hand on her wrist. Before she had time to think she was pressed up against Squall's bedroom wall, feeling her body give in to temptation.

Thoughts of Alex were at the back of her mind but she tried to shut them out. To feel his hands upon her body again was bliss and he was still one of the best kissers she'd ever encountered. It might not have been his technique but the excitement that lay behind the kiss was more than enough.

"Squall, please." Rinoa moaned. "I cant."

Squall was kissing the side of her neck, trailing down to her collarbone. He barely heard what she said.

"Why?"

His breathing was heavy and he entwined her fingers with hers and he led her towards his bed. All the while keeping his contact with her lips.

Rinoa fell on top of the bed and when Squall fell beside her she straddled him between her legs.

She looked down at him, his eyes full off love staring back at her. Her hair fell around her face as she put her hands on either side of his head and smiled.

"Do something dangerous for once." Squall said as he ran a hand down the side of her face.

**Another hour later**

Rinoa leaned against her door, a smile on her lips but doubt in her heart. She was ashamed of her act; she didn't like the fact that she had cheated on Alex. She didn't want to tell him but she didn't want to keep him in the dark about it. She also couldn't guarantee that this wasn't going to happen again and that if Squall tried again she wouldn't give into enticement.

"Damn you Squall." Rinoa muttered.

She heard a car pull up outside and saw Irvine and Zell come walking towards the front door, she was glad they hadn't showed up ten minutes earlier, that could be uncomfortable.

She watched as Squall, Zell and Irvine left together, obviously going off to cause some sort of mischief.

**Midnight**

Rinoa didn't hear Squall come back after he left. At about ten thirty she had gotten into a pair of cream boxers and a grey sleeveless tight t-shirt.

Her bed was comfortable but it was only a single bed. She woke when she felt something sit down on her bed; she squinted in the darkness and could tell it was Squall.

"Squall, what are you doing?" Rinoa asked groggily.

"I wanted to talk to you." Squall sighed.

Rinoa sat up in her bed and turned on her bedside lamp. It gave the room a strange glow and she could make Squall out now.

"What's up?"

"Rinoa, I still love you." Squall declared.

Rinoa sat in silence, not sure what she should say. She loved him too but it wasn't that simple. When they'd first met she had had a boyfriend but she still didn't cheat on him… to the best of her knowledge.

"It doesn't matter Squall, what happened tonight shouldn't have."

"You still feel something for me, I know it!" Squall exclaimed.

Rinoa closed her eyes; it was far too late at night for her to be having this conversation.

"You shouldn't be with Alex, you should be with me."

"Well you fucked that up didn't you?" Rinoa snapped.

"Oh for fucks sake! I thought you were over that shit!"

"Well obviously not. Get out of my room Squall." Rinoa concluded.

Squall glared at her and stormed out. He smacked his head with the palm of his hand as he walked, muttering "stupid" to himself over and over again.

Rinoa rolled over and hugged her pillow, feeling fresh tears spill onto it. She cried herself to sleep, wishing that she had never come to stay here.

_

* * *

Short ass chapter but I did this whole thing in one sitting so I'm pretty proud. If it seems kinda rushed its not I just felt like writing and ended up here. I was ganna wait to put this out, seeing as I put the last chapter out YESTERDAY but nah fuck it._

_I enjoyed this chapter; Squall and Rinoa are making some progress, which is nice._


	4. Chapter Four

**Delinquency **

**Chapter four**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own final fantasy 8

Rinoa lay in her bed for hours once Squall had left, thinking about Alex, thinking about Squall but most of all thinking about how much of a hypocrite she was being. How could she justify her argument with Squall when she herself just cheated on Alex mere hours earlier?

On the other side of the wall Squall was trying to block out his thoughts with the sound of music, his headphones were plugged in his ears and he had his Discman on full blast.

The unfortunate thing was that certain songs always reminded him of Rinoa. Her taste in music was a complete opposite of his own but still, words and feelings that came through the music made him think of her.

Music was powerful and it had the ability to make people think a certain way. Listening to depressing music wasn't helping his mood at all.

Usually after having a night out with his friends he'd have a smile on his face as he thought about what they had done but tonight it was at the back of his mind, nothing could get Rinoa out of his head.

The next day 

Rinoa's eyes slowly opened and she saw Squall's head popped through her door.

"Mum told me to tell you that you'll be late for school if you don't get up soon."

Rinoa pulled the covers over her head, trying to make the day go away. She couldn't believe Squall was up but by the look of him he wasn't planning on going anywhere today.

He stepped inside her room, closing the door behind him as he went. He wore a pair of black boxers and a pair of white socks… that was all. Rinoa was used to seeing him like this but couldn't forget how well Squall looked after his body. He had tiny abs, not big just imprints of them in his stomach, enough to let you know that he was very active. His arms were once again muscly but not too muscly, she hated really big guys anyway.

Alex worked out… maybe too much.

"Go away." Rinoa moaned from under her blankets.

"Are you going to school today?" Squall cut in.  
Rinoa lifted her head above the blankets and rubbed one of her eyes.

"No, do you think Raine'll mind?" Rinoa asked groggily.

Squall shrugged, walking towards her bed but opting for leaning against one of the wooden chest of draws to her left.

"She wont know, she's gotta do some work at the orphanage today, wont be back till after tea." Squall stated.

"What bout your dad?" Rinoa enquired.

"He goes to work at eight so he never knows if I'm home or not. You know all this Rinoa." Squall said as he rolled his eyes.

Rinoa in turn rolled her own; she was just trying to make conversation.

"Just so you know, I'm having the day off too so if you don't want to be around…" Squall said, leaving the sentence open to her imagination.

Rinoa thought about it, she doubted that Alex would even approve of her having a day off school, he was a bit off a hell driver when it came to that sort of thing.

"I don't care." Rinoa groaned as she lifted herself out of bed.

"Well make an effort to look like you are downstairs, mum leaves in half an hour." Squall concluded as he walked towards the door.

He tried not to stare; he loved the way she looked in the mornings, almost as much as he loved watching her sleep. She was so natural when she woke up, he couldn't explain it if he tried.

Rinoa slipped on her white slippers and shuffled her way downstairs. When she got down there she poured herself a bowl of cocoa puffs (which I don't own) and sat at the breakfast bench chomping more and more of it into her mouth.

Squall was in the lounge, watching early morning cartoons and eating marmite toast, the occasional laugh echoing through the busy halls of his house. All around him people were rushing around. Raine getting herself ready for the journey to the orphanage, Laguna buttoning up his shirt for work and Ellone pacing around trying to find her briefcase.

After about twenty minutes though it was only Squall and Rinoa.

He was still in his boxers but he'd thrown on a white t-shirt now. Rinoa walked in the lounge to find him nearly asleep on the couch, watching that blues clues show. Rinoa furrowed her eyebrows together when she saw some new guy hosting the show, he just wasn't the same and he seemed kinda annoying.

Rinoa sat down on the couch beside Squall and tore the remote out of his hands. He sparked back into life only to see it was her. He then curled himself up in a ball and went back to sleep.

She flicked to the movie channel to see that Titanic was on… again… It was always on, almost as bad as those Mary Kate and Ashleigh straight to TV movies that seemed to always inhabit the small screen.

Rinoa never found Titanic terribly depressing until that red head chick was in the water and Leonardo what's-his-face was dead and she was blowing the whistle. For some reason that always made her sad.

Squall slowly rose after Rinoa had been watching the movie for about an hour.

"Why do chicks watch this shit?" Squall moaned.

Rinoa threw him the remote, growing tired of the failed romance that this movie portrayed.

"Change the channel then." Rinoa stated.

**Three hours later**

Rinoa lay on the grass on the back lawn of Squall's house. She had a book in front of her and she was drawing a picture of an angel. She was quite an avid drawer and it relaxed her. Squall was in the kitchen, making some sort of feed. She didn't understand how he could eat so much, he was like a bottomless pit but all those boys were like that. She'd already received about ten txts from Alex asking why she wasn't at school; she was just waiting for him to ring.

He would too, he was like that, he'd get all annoyed with her for "reverting" back to her "old" ways.

While she hadn't done that she just could never explain to him what it was like. You looked at life differently and it was like an addiction, she missed it even today but it was too late now.

Squall sat down beside her, eating the last bite of the rather large sandwich that had been in his hand. He stared at her for a couple of seconds, waiting for her to acknowledge him in some form.

"What do you want, Squall?" Rinoa said, not looking up from her drawing.

He shrugged his shoulders, lying down on the grass beside her. He continued to stare at her, having no shame about it but she was used to his confidence and it didn't faze her.

"Nothing, just bored." He replied.

Rinoa rolled her eyes, readying herself for another "talk" it was funny, when she used to try to "talk" to him he'd hate it but since they broke up it seemed to be all he wanted to do.

"What are you drawing?" Squall enquired, picking up a blade of grass and slowly tearing it apart.

"I know you don't give a shit, what do you want?" Rinoa sighed.

She put down her bed and propped herself on one of her elbows, lying on her side facing him. Talking to Squall was the least of her problems at the moment, she had to dump Alex, which she really didn't want to do but had to.

"What happened last night?" Squall asked.

He was now staring up at the blue sky above them, clouds passed by sort of looking like various thing, cats, snakes and a couple of dragons.

"The fuck do you mean what happened last night?" Rinoa scoffed. "We both made a mistake."

Squall's eyes widened, he was slightly insulted by what she had said but he realised something with that sentence. There was hope, for a brief second she wasn't the polite girl that you'd wanna introduce to your grandparents, she was the Rinoa that he had fell in love with.

"Now for starters, I don't think you mean that and secondly I think your being very fucking rude." Squall replied.

"HA! I never knew you to be terribly insulted easily."

Squall looked away, kinda pissed off that she wasn't taking him seriously. He wanted to talk to her before her "dicky-licking" (as Squall would put it) boyfriend had time to talk to her. It was devious he knew but he wasn't out there to make friends, he was out to get his girlfriend back.

"Why the fuck are you with that asshole anyway?" Squall said, dramatically changing the subject.

"He's a nice guy, Squall. You don't know him."

"He's on the wrestling team, Rinoa… The fucking wrestling team. Do you know what they do in those showers after they practice?" Squall exclaimed.

Rinoa rolled her eyes and chose not to answer the question. She felt like following up with "uhhh, take a shower perhaps?" but knew he was going to tell her whether she answered or not.

"They slap each others naked asses with towels and some of them even use full hand slap action on the asses. Just seems a bit dodgy if you ask me. Not to mention the fact that they prance around a fucking mat wearing fucking what ever ya call it's that show off all there genitalia. It's fucking sumo wrestling without the diapers." Squall concluded.

"Funny they call it sumo WRESTLING then aye Squall."

Squall opened his mouth to retort when he heard the phone ringing. He got up off the grass and raised one finger.

"Hold on."

"I'll be waiting." Rinoa sarcastically mumbled.

Squall lightly joked inside and picked up the receiver. Selphie, he should've known. Only she had the ability to ruin a perfectly good argument before it even started.

"Hi Selphie." Squall groaned.

He leaned up against the wall and rubbed one of his eyes with the palm of his hand. He didn't think that he'd have much tolerance for Selphie today; he was feeling a little bit confrontational.

"No I didn't go to school today… because I didn't feel like it… yea she's hear… do I look like fucking help-line to you?… no I'm not fucking talking to her about that shit… look I've gotta go I'm a bit busy… no I'm not talking to her... because I'd rather be playing playstation than talking to you right now… sweet as I'll see you soon."

Squall hung up the phone and thought about the conversation. Somewhere between all that bitching he heard Selphie say that Rinoa was joining the cheerleading squad.

'_The fucking cheerleading squad' _he thought to himself.

He glanced outside to see her still laying on the grass, one leg laying over the other. He knew Rinoa was flexible but he didn't expect this out of her.

"Oi." Squall grunted as he approached Rinoa.

She turned over onto her back and he stood over her, one leg on either side of her waist. She was surprised by this but wasn't going to let him know that.

"What's this I hear about you joining freak brigade?" Squall enquired.

" Because I am." Rinoa replied.

"What for? You've fought with nearly every one of them." Squall exclaimed.

"I know but that's all water under the bridge now Squall. They understand and Chelsea said that it'd be a good idea and…"

"Chelsea, who the fuck is Chelsea?" Squall blurted out.

"Where the fuck have you been the last year, Squall? She's the head cheerleader."

Squall threw his hands up in the air and stepped aside from Rinoa. He turned his back on her and put one hand over his mouth, slightly cradling his head.

He looked over his shoulder at her and then back down at the grass beneath his feet.

"It's not a big deal, Squall."

"I cant even fucking speak to you right now." Squall snarled as he stormed back into the house.

He kicked over a pot plant as he went; not believing that she could actually be serious. She wasn't the same girl; his Rinoa would've laughed in the face of anyone who even suggested that.

"The fucking cheerleading squad."

Squall shuddered as he thought about it, disgusted in the whole idea. Her revving up a crowd of testosterone filled teenagers for a game that his worst enemies were playing.

It was at that moment that Squall needed some sort of intervention. He needed a brilliant form of delinquency to ruin Rinoa's cheerleading… she'd thank him for it in the long run.

**

* * *

This took ages and it's short as but a lots been going on. Ok in overview, Rinoa's a cheerleader, everyone hates her, she must dump her boyfriend and she has to stay with Squall. Oh yeah and now Squall's ganna do something awful at a football match… wonder what he'll do. Well I'm ganna have a wee think about it and hopefully it'll be decent.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Delinquency**

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own final fantasy 8

* * *

Squall sat at the top of the grandstand at his school, he watched emotionless as Rinoa bounced around mindlessly, pompoms in hand. He glared hard at her, not believing that she was the same girl that he'd declared his love for no less than twenty-four hours ago. He felt a presence behind him and turned to see most of his friends standing there. 

Seifer, Irvine and Zell. His boys. They sat down beside him and stared with the same disdain down at the field as Squall did. They didn't like seeing Rinoa like that either and whether they admitted it or not it hurt that she'd just fuck off so easily.

"She's just a chick man." Zell stated.

Squall rolled his eyes, if he was looking for emotional support it wouldn't have been from any of the people sitting next to him. He'd be more likely to turn to Ellone but even that was pushing it.

"How did you dicks find me?" Squall asked after a couple of seconds.

"Selphie told us that Rinoa was a cheerleader so we assumed…" Irvine left the sentence open to Squall's imagination.

He could imagine how the conversation would've went too…

"Where the fucks Squall?"

"Bet he's moping at the field."

"Lets go give him shit…"

They talked idly for a couple of minutes, how tight Karla (a cheerleader) was looking nowadays and so on and so forth.

Seifer stayed relatively silent though, keeping most of his comments curt and very infrequent. He only really spoke when directly asked his opinion on something.

"So what the fucks your problem?" Squall enquired.

Everyone knew why Squall was being somewhat more distant than normal but it was unusual for Seifer not to speak, he was continuously talking shit.

"… Nothing."

Squall Zell and Irvine looked at each other knowingly, Quistis. They probably broke up again. It never lasted the longest they ever broke up for was a week and Seifer got in at least fifteen fights in that week. He was a bit more temperamental when they weren't together.

The boys knew better than to press for information. Seifer'd just end up getting angry and storming off.

"Do you think she'll stay like this?" a voice from behind them said.

They turned and a downhearted looking Selphie stood before them, beside her was Quistis who seemed to be looking particularly stunning today. That just proved that Quistis and Seifer were broken up; she always made herself up just to get back at him.

Squall rolled his eyes and looked back at the field, he had to admit this cheerleading thing was turning out to be a bit more difficult than he had first imagined. Turns out there are more to it then just revving up a crowd. He began to doubt whether he should interfere with Rinoa's new interest, thinking that maybe she actually wanted to do this.

"So," Zell sighed, not acknowledging Selphie's question. "What are we doing about this?"

"I dunno, I'm still thinking bout it." Squall stated.

"Whoa!" Seifer burst out as Rinoa pounced on another cheerleader.

She screamed loudly in the girls face as she pounded her head into the grass below.

"Should we do something?" Irvine asked, staring straight at Squall.

Squall shrugged his shoulders, what Rinoa did now was her problem. He didn't have to worry about her anymore… which wasn't to say that he didn't but he found nothing more attractive than watching her fight.

**A few minutes earlier**

"Look's like someone has an audience." A brunette girl laughed.

Her name was Josie and she was breathtaking. Short brown hair that seemed to almost spike at the ends and deep green eyes, her perfectly pouted lips seemed to purr the words out rather than speak them. She wore the standard cheerleading uniform. A blue and white v-neck sleeveless t-shirt with "Vikings" bolding printed on the front. Accompanying this was a blue pleated mini skirt with a white trim and white tennis shoes. All the girls generally had the same outfit. Some cheerleading squads may have had male members but this one didn't, the boys preferring to either play a sport or nothing.

"Yeah do you think I should tell them to leave?" Rinoa asked timidly.

A few months ago she might've still known how to talk to people like this but it was beyond her nowadays how they even communicated with each other. There ditzy comments and the fact that they appeared to have no curtsy for anyone other than themselves made Rinoa wonder how they were considered popular. But then again she couldn't honestly say that her old friends held them in terribly high regard either.

"Maybe you should tell you're stray dog to find a new home." Another girl said and she snapped her cellphone closed.

This time it was Melanie… how to describe Melanie. She had a beauty that would rival that of Quistis' and more than likely just as malicious. Her long blonde hair and kind smile was just a front that could easily be proven by her cold and cruel eyes. She was tall but not so that one might think that she was freakishly that way. She had the cheerleading uniform on and didn't try for a second to hide her pride in it.

Rinoa didn't think that she was going to get along with Melanie no matter how bad she tried.

"What did you say?" Rinoa enquired, trying hard not to ball her fist.

She didn't want to fight, that life was behind her now. Besides the old Rinoa would've pounced on Josie earlier, that wasn't her anymore.

"I mean c'mon Rinoa, their trash, just like you used to be but now your one of us. You can't be expected to put up with them anymore." Melanie scoffed.

At no point did she take the smile off her face, keeping it completely fake and plastered on like concrete.

"Did you just fucking call me trash?" Rinoa gaped.

She couldn't believe she was hearing this, how dare she!

"Oh come on Rinoa, open your eyes. It's not like you didn't already know."

It this point Rinoa could take no more, there was only so much she thought that she would be expected to put up with and this was the final straw.

Melanie toppled over easily and it wasn't much of a match. Rinoa grabbed her perfectly conditioned hair and slammed her head into the ground, screaming and the top of her lungs "Who's trash now dirt muncher!"

It didn't take the rest of the girls to compose themselves and rip Rinoa off her. Rinoa kicked out with her legs, a trick Squall had taught her to get one last hit on. Unfortunately she only ended out kicking air and somehow managed to trip herself up.

**Present time**

"Well that in itself was worth coming for." Quistis laughed.

Zell stood and clapped loudly, letting out wolf whistles and crying for more. Soon the whole group was doing it, including Squall. Various yells of "kick that bitches fucking head in!" and "smash the slut!" could be heard right across the field.

Squall watched Rinoa and it was as though there calls calmed her. She bowed her head and put her open palm on her forehead, shielding her face from them. This was in vain though; the whole group could see that she was smiling.

**Later that afternoon**

"So what's the plan?" Irvine asked as he took a seat outside on the benches.

The group absolutely refused to sit in the cafeteria, it really only meant that they would end out fighting and it was easier to avoid it rather than get suspended… again.

"Plan?" Seifer said quietly as he watched Quistis come closer and closer.

He glared hard at the boys who checked her out as she walked. He hated other males looking at her. He was fiercely jealous and protective of her and usually if anyone even looked at her he would take care of them but now he didn't feel the need. He wanted to but Quistis got pissed off when he did it when they were together, how would she react when they weren't.

"Well I'm not sure if you noticed it but Rin isn't exactly as prissy as she's led us to believe." Irvine stated.

"Mmmm, I know ain't it great." Squall said with a large smile.

"You've cheered up, finished moping?" Selphie enquired, her mouth stuffed with sandwich.

Squall nodded, after being broken up for… however long… and seeing no hope the last week or so had made him see otherwise. She had slept with him, gotten into a fight and then seemed slightly proud about it. Oh yes the true Rinoa was there she just needed a bit of enticement.

Before anyone had time to continue the conversation a very angry looking Alex could be seen storming towards the group. It was obvious who his desired target was… Squall.

"You piece of shit!" he yelled as he lunged at Squall.

Squall fell back and instead of hitting Squall he hit Quistis in the arm. Purely accidental but that wasn't how Seifer saw it.

Quistis cried out, not so much in pain but more shock. She had predicted that one and Seifer happened to catch it. He grabbed Alex by the collar and slammed him hard against the side of the gymnasium, the building the teenagers were leaning on.

"Seifer stop it was an accident!" Quistis screamed.

"I'm not here to fight you, Seifer." Alex said, a tiny bit of fear evident in his voice.

Seifer's fighting record was legendary and anyone bold enough to try it on him… good luck to them.

"Neither would I but here we are." Seifer seethed.

"Seifer, he's here for me not you." Squall sighed.

Squall picked himself off the ground as Seifer dropped Alex who had been hanging slightly from the ground.

Alex was a muscular boy; definitely a challenge for any person to take on but Squall had experience and when it came to street fighting that could make a world of difference. For starters he may have been on the wrestling team but that had rules and restrictions and punching bags don't hit back.

"What are you hear for, Alex?" Squall asked.

Alex composed himself and tried to get back his staunch composer.

"Why did Rinoa dump me?" Alex growled. "She stays with you for a couple of days and then dumps me. Bit suspicious isn't it."

"Sounds like this is a problem for you and Rinoa to sort out mate, not mine." Squall stated.

Alex gaped at Squall, he knew that Squall had something to do with this he knew it. Rinoa and him were happy and then she stayed with Squall and it turned to shit.

"If I find out you touched her," Alex warned, pointing his finger hard in Squall's face. "I'll kill you."

Squall laughed, not fazed by Alex's threat. Alex had no idea what Squall and Rinoa had been through together or the connection they had. It was more than physical and if Alex tried to step in the way of that then Squall was more worried that he'd take unnecessary action.

"Alex I'm more afraid of the prospect of someone farting in my direction now fuck off."

_

* * *

Another short chapter but I don't want this one to be as long as the first one. In the next chapter I'll probably go into detail about Alex and Rinoa breaking up and Squall's plan to get her back.__I kinda think that Squall's sort of heading bad guyish, dunno might be just me but he seems kinda sinister. _

_What are your thoughts on the subject?_

_Hope this one didn't take that long to pump out._


	6. Chapter Six

**Delinquency**

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own final fantasy 8 or the Metallica song "Nothing Else Matters".

By the way that is a kick ass song.

**

* * *

After school**

Rinoa cringed as she saw Squall's house coming into eyesight, she knew that he had seen her performance today and didn't really want to cross paths with him. She also knew that Alex and him had had a bit of an encounter in the afternoon. Gossip travelled fast in a small town.

The door creaked as she opened it, making her wince and she tried to tippee-toe inside but to no avail.

"Rinoa Heartilly, I thought we'd lost you." Squall said with a smirk.

He sat on the first step of the stairs, his hands resting on the step behind him as he leaned against it. He had a subtle smirk on his face and it was obvious that he was making no secret of the fact that he had been looking forward to this moment.

Rinoa also had to note that he did look good today. Still wearing his school uniform, his bangs slightly shading his eyes giving him the mysterious look that Rinoa had fallen for.

She'd always wanted to understand him, to make him trust her but he somehow, as passionate as he may have been, seemed to be slightly distant when it came to more serious issues. For instance the real story behind the scar that lay between his eyes diagonally, Rinoa had never been terribly interested in boys with scars thinking that it made them look unnaturally rough and ragged but on him it was as though he looked better with it than he would without it. The part that really got to her was why Seifer had an identical one of his face; it was like a mark of friendship or something. At least that's what she thought anyway.

"Hello Squall." Rinoa muttered as she pushed past him and made her way towards the stairs.

Squall didn't give her time to get away though, he was soon right behind her, making her know that he wasn't going to just let it go.

"Hear you dumped fuck-tard." Squall stated. When Rinoa didn't reply he felt it his duty to continue. "Smart move on your part I must say. He seems a bit of a psycho anyway. Smacked Quistis today, quite humorous."

Rinoa rolled her eyes; she'd already heard the story about a million times, this was obviously Squall's over exaggerated version of it.

Rinoa was afraid that Squall might say something about her track record. All the nice guys she met turned out to be a bit off… with the exception of Lucas who was a fucking mental patient! A part of her knew that he wouldn't though, it was low blow and she was still trying to deal with the whole Lucas fiasco. It hadn't been easy.

Before she had time to dwell on the thoughts any further she felt Squall lightly grab her wrist and pull her towards the wall. His face was inches from hers and she could feel a need inside her to just close the gap but she wouldn't, she couldn't. She couldn't go through it again.

"Why are you running away from me?" Squall whispered.

Rinoa could feel his breath on her; it smelled slightly of cigarettes… he'd been smoking at some point today. Squall only smoked when he was stressed, she knew that. Something was getting to him and she had a good idea that it was her.

"The only thing running here is your mouth." Rinoa replied.

Squall cocked one of his eyebrows a suggestive smile on his face. Rinoa regretted the words almost as soon as they came out. She could almost feel what he was going to say.

"Running my mouth all over you."

"Squall don't. We've been through this." Rinoa groaned.

By now both of his arms were on either side of her head, encasing her in a way between them. She could easily just duck under them and continue heading to her temporary bedroom but it was a lot easier said than done.

Squall dropped one of his arms and leaned against the wall beside her. He sighed and made a wave with his hand, implying that she could leave… but she didn't.

"Maybe you're not sane yet." Squall mumbled.

He pushed himself off the wall and headed towards his room, slightly disheartened by the fact that she wasn't back to normal but not surprised to say the least.

"Maybe you're not the same either, Squall!" Rinoa yelled.

She suddenly felt nervous that someone might be home, she'd yelled that a bit loud.

Squall reply proved that they were alone.

"At least I didn't sell out all my fucking friends to hang out with all there worst fucking enemies!"

He too yelled this, Rinoa didn't want to argue with him but she couldn't take his shit either. It was hard though; he was sexy when he was angry.

"I didn't sell you guys out!"

Rinoa was now too angry, it wasn't really anger it was more like her need to defend herself. She knew that what she had done was terribly but she couldn't take it. She couldn't take always seeing him and having to hang out with them. It was like this was her karma for it, now she had to live with him.

"Sure you didn't, you went off to join the fucking cheerleading squad and just forget about us. Must've really fucked you off when you had to live with me! That threw a spanner in the works didn't it?" Squall seethed.

"I wouldn't care if… you know what Squall fuck it! I'm fucking tired off all this shit! I've got homework to do." Rinoa finalised.

She may have thought that the argument was over but Squall had other ideas. He didn't like people just walking away from him when he was in dispute with them. It fucked him off like nothing else actually, just like when someone hung up on him on the phone.

"Homework? HOMEWORK! Since when the fuck have you done homework?" Squall burst.

"Since I changed Squall, since just being a fuckwit wasn't my main priority anymore." Rinoa sighed.

"No you leave that up to you're fuckwit boyfriends."

Squall didn't see it coming but he felt the crisp sting of it connecting with his face. Rinoa slapped him, as hard as she could. On his face was a red mark and the sting was like nothing. It was like females went to a special school to learn how to slap properly because it always hurt like hell and Squall had been on the receiving end of quite a few.

"How dare you!" Rinoa screamed. "I don't have to listen to your shit every single day!"

Rinoa stormed off, not looking back for a second but nearly instantly regretting what she had done. It wasn't like her to attack Squall, he'd put her through a bit but he'd been there through a bit.

**Dinner time**

Rinoa sat at the dinner table with her eyes facing her food; she hadn't looked up at Squall throughout the whole meal but could feel his icy stare on her.

When Squall was angry, it was weird it was as though he could enforce his emotions on others and it was obvious that the rest of the table could feel it because not a lot of conversation was taking place. As per usual though Raine was trying to make Rinoa feel as welcome as she could and Laguna was usually fairly silent at teatime, preferring to stuff his mouth with food rather than chat. Ellone on the other hand usually had a bit more to say and her hush was making Rinoa feel a little uncomfortable.

Squall meal was soon over and he left the table without much word. Now that he was gone there seemed to be a cloud taken off the group. Ellone spoke a little and Raine stopped being sickeningly nice to Rinoa. It really was a little bit embarrassing when Raine did that but she was thankful that she did. She didn't think she'd be able to handle it there if Raine didn't.

"Well my shows on." Ellone said excusing herself from the table.

It wasn't long till Rinoa did the same, leaving Raine and Laguna alone. They soon left though, Raine sick of hearing about how wonderful everything was. Sometimes Laguna was a little too positive, the only time he seemed to calm down was when he was worried about his pride and joy Squall.

It fascinated Rinoa how obsessive he was of Squall, it was like he was trying to make up for lost time every single time he saw him, Squall's own personal human puppy dog. always thrilled to see him and forever loyal towards him.

Rinoa wished that she had that relationship with her own father, fights weren't all they were cracked up to be. That was one positive of her not hanging out with Squall and co. anymore; she didn't have the daily argument with her dad.

Rinoa could hear music blaring through the walls of Squall's room, KoRn. She loved KoRn. Her new friends didn't really listen to it so she hadn't been able to for a while but now, just listening to the familiar sound brought back a waterfall of forgotten memories.

Like the time her and Selphie had been listening to it as they stole the entire letterbox numbers off every letterbox in one particular street. Or the time she'd been with Quistis and Zell and they were doing doe-eyz just out of Balamb. It was memories like that that made her miss her gang of friends.

Rinoa sighed as she made her way down to her temporary bedroom, the music still clearly audible through the nearly paper thin walls.

She lay on her bed; she could just hear Squall singing along to it. He'd originally been the person that got her into KoRn, she'd nearly forgotten about it.

It amazed her that mere noises could bring back so many memories. She heard the music abruptly stop and then, a few minutes later a far more depressing band came on. Metallica, it was Squall's favourite and she knew it.

_So close no matter how far_  
_Couldn't be much more from the heart  
__Forever trust in who we are  
__And nothing else matters_

She remembered the time Squall played it as they sat alone in his shitty old convertible, parked beside the beach watching the stars play out there forgotten story in the sky.

_Never opened myself this way_  
_Life is ours, we live it our way  
__All these words I don't just say  
__And nothing else matters_

Squall was lightly singing the words, one arm draped loosely around Rinoa's waist while the other sat stagnant on the doorframe. Rinoa had her legs curled under her, staring up at the sky. It was a little chilly but with Squall beside her she would've withstood anything.

_Trust I seek and I find in you_  
_Every day for us something new  
__Open mind for a different view  
__And nothing else matters_

She could hear the waves crashing against the sand, like a battle that had been waging since before time. No matter how much sand the water dragged into the sea it never took it all, it could never win.

_Never cared for what they do_  
_Never cared for what they know  
__But I know_

Squall had gotten into a fight with one of the jocks at school that day. He had a cut lip but in Rinoa's eyes he was perfect. A little scrape made him look better to her. He looked down at her and smiled. At that moment, for just a second, Rinoa's life was faultless.

_Never opened myself this way  
__Life if ours, we live it our way  
__All these words I don't just say  
__And nothing else matters…_

* * *

_Didn't write the whole song but I was listening to Metallica and thought "hey fuck it why not". This isn't a song-fic or whatever its called its just that certain songs remind me of old times._

_This was kind of a depressing chapter but y'know. In the next chapter I hope to have a bit more of the other characters, I miss Seifer. He was such an awesome character in the last one and I loved writing his parts. _

_To make up for this chapter the next one should be a bit lighter, not so serious. _

_What did ya think?_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Delinquency **

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own final fantasy 8

If anything was ever certain in this world it was that even being associated with Squall meant drama in some form or another. Whether it is good or bad but it kinda of went with the territory. When one is involved in shit its more than likely going to come back and hit them straight in the face.

Rinoa day at school had been the usual, her friends asking her how she could've been involved with any of her old friends as she watched them bicker at her new ones. She never got involved, trying her best to stay right out of it. They may not have been mates of hers anymore but she still loved them, more or less anyway. They had been through so much with her and had helped her. She now saw life differently and she knew that it wouldn't be so if she hadn't made that faithful decision that day to let Squall show her to class.

At least it was Friday, Squall would either be out for the night or everyone would be at his house. She already knew that Raine had to go to the orphanage over night and she also knew that Laguna loved it when Squall's friends came over. He didn't care if they drank and it meant an uncomfortable time for Rinoa.

Hopefully Squall might be a bit considerate but considering yesterdays fight she doubted it.

She crossed paths with Squall only once, he was a little later than she was today and she heard the steady rumble of his car down the street. It had a hole in the muffler, something Squall intended to fix.

The door was creaked open and Rinoa only glanced in his direction for a second. He stared at her for a while longer before shaking his head and turning his attention to the kitchen, the area Rinoa just happened to be.

She was having a feed after school and apparently Squall had the same intention.

Rinoa knew that Laguna was home though and it was unlikely that he was going to start on her while he was there… unlikely but not impossible.

"How was your day?" Rinoa asked quietly, trying to bypass all of yesterday's actions.

He shrugged while pulling out a small packet of potato chips. He stuffed them in his mouth and grabbed a carton of juice from the fridge.

"It's over." He replied before he took a swig of it.

Squall never could stay mad at her for long.

"Any plans for tonight?" Rinoa enquired.

She was more interested in whether he would be spending the night at home or out on the town.

She could go to a party down the road but had decided against it; drunken jocks still wasn't her style. They were terrible, as soon as their girlfriend went away they were all over you like a humping dog. Not even Irvine was that bad.

"Yeah I think the guys are coming over, something about…"

Rinoa didn't listen to the last part; they were coming. She was beginning to think maybe this party was a good idea.

"You should have a drink with us." Squall suggested.

Rinoa heard that part. The first answer that came to mind, no fucking way, but she didn't want to come out and say that.

"I really don't think it's a good idea."

Squall shrugged, he wanted Rinoa to come but he knew he couldn't force her. After all if she didn't want to come she didn't want to come… not that he wouldn't try later. All he needed was two particular friends on side.

* * *

Rinoa heard familiar cars turning up and every time she looked out the window she'd see one of her old friends, or many depending on what car it was.

Seifer turned up alone, she'd heard that he'd broken up with Quistis but imagined that they'd hook back up tonight. Those two just couldn't help themselves.

Quistis, Selphie and Irvine came in the pack, all piling out of Selphie's dodgy, in great need to be taken off the road vehicle.

And Zell came along, late as per usual. He was terrible with his tardiness but it was to be expected. She remembered that they always used to tell him to meet them about half an hour earlier than planned, just so he wouldn't be too late.

Not soon after Laguna left, probably by Squall's coaxing. He trusted him… maybe a little bit too much. With free reins on the house she didn't think it would take long until complete anarchy struck.

Luckily for her Ellone was home, probably having a few quiet drinks with her brother and his friends. Ellone was very loved in the group, not only was she Squall's sister but she was almost like everyone else's as well.

Rinoa sighed and leaned her head on the window frame; she glanced up at her old room, wishing she was there now. Her former self might've just snuck into the house and probably taken the party with her but things were different now. She wasn't like that anymore.

* * *

"So where's Rinoa tonight?" Quistis enquired as she took a swig of her bourbon and coke.

Quistis sat comfortably on one of the leather couches, her drink resting on the arm of the seat while her hand was wrapped around it just in case.

Squall was messing with the stereo on the lounge, trying to find more upbeat drinking music than he'd been listening to lately. When he found an old Toxicity album by System of a Down he felt like he'd struck gold.

Beside Quistis was Selphie who was playing a game of slaps with her boyfriend Irvine. Irvine was playing gently, knowing that if he full on slapped Selphie's hands then he was in for a beating from her.

Seifer was leaning against one of the doorframes, one side of him watching Squall, making sure he didn't choose a crap CD while the other side eyed Quistis up in an almost jealous fashion. She didn't have to even be flirting with anyone but the fact that she wasn't his, if even for just a couple of days infuriated him to no end.  
Zell on the other hand was sitting on top of a coffee table, watching Selphie and Irvine play slaps and half-heartedly listening to the conversation at hand.

"She's potting round somewhere." Squall replied, pretending to be nonchalant about her whereabouts.

He knew exactly where she was; she was in her room upstairs, one door down to the left…

"I thought she'd go out." Quistis remarked.

Squall turned his attention to her once the intoxicating beat took over.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that…" Squall began.

* * *

Rinoa laid her hair straightener on her side table, finally content with how her hair looked. It was what she did when she was bored. Her room wasn't fully kitted out like Squall's was. She didn't have a TV and stereo… she had a bed, a mirror, a side table and some drawers.

The music had been thumping through the walls for quite some time now and she could almost see them. Zell would be talking Squall's ear off about cars or something as equally as boring while Squall listened and tried to find an excuse to stop talking to him. Seifer and Irvine would be talking amongst themselves about subjects Rinoa dared not go into. What those two talked about was there own business. And Selphie and Quistis would be tiddly, laughing and bopping to the music. It would only be a matter of time before they started dancing, Rinoa would usually be dancing with them.

Then at about midnight everyone would be drunk and they'd go off on a mission to cause some trouble. They always did. They just couldn't help themselves.

It was then that she heard a loud banging on her door and then saw it swung open. She was startled up even more shocked when she saw it was Selphie and Quistis. She had expected Squall or Ellone.

"You," Quistis started, it was obvious that she was bordering tiddly and drunk. "Are you coming down for a drink?"

Rinoa raised her eyebrows; she hadn't expected that. Just days ago Quistis had been, understandably, rude to her and now she was inviting her down for drinks?

"Umm… what?" Rinoa almost chuckled.

"Rin, we're tired of being angry with you. You've gotta have a drink, just one. Please!" Selphie begged.

Selphie sat down on Rinoa's bed, noticing how lumpy it was. It obviously wasn't a very comfortable one at all. Selphie smiled as a naughty thought entered her head.

_'I bet Squall's bed's more comfortable…'_

"But… we're not even talking?" Rinoa replied.

"We're talking now aren't we?" Selphie laughed.

"C'mon Rin, you don't have a choice in the matter. Everyone's asking for you." Quistis stated.

She walked towards Rinoa and took note of what she was wearing. A pair of brown blob pants and a white t-shirt…

"But first…"

* * *

"So we have to be nice to her so you'll get a fuck?" Seifer exclaimed.

He was lining up shots of Jim Beam, twenty-one in total. Originally there'd only been eighteen but he had to add Rinoa some in case she came down.

"She's fucking lost her mind Seifer, we have to do something before she turns into a fucking chirpy fucking…"

"Prep!" Irvine cut in.

"A fucking prep! Next she's ganna be in the social committee or some shit." Squall stated.

At that moment Selphie, Quistis and Rinoa came down the stairs. Rinoa's hands interlocked with Selphie and Quistis'. She'd changed into A long black skirt that had two pleats at the front and two at the back, it had a jagged hemline at the bottom and a bit of lace poking out from under it. Sort of a mock petticoat. Accompanying this was a white sleeveless t-shirt and a black lacy cardigan thing with slightly flared sleeves that only went as low as the bottom of her breasts.

She had a pair of black boots on and her hair was left down.

It was a darn sight better than the flares and t-shirts with slogans on them that she'd been seen in before. Slogans were all right but these ones were comical and they didn't offend anyone. They didn't even have swearwords in them… what's the point in having a slogan on the t-shirt if it didn't piss someone off?

Before anyone could say anything Zell had burst out in a chorus of "ding dong the witch is dead, which old witch? The wicked witch". The timing might have seemed off but Rinoa still giggled a little.

"Rinoa," Irvine announced. "We lined you up some shots, three of them are yours to start with."

"Oh come on guys." Rinoa laughed as she sat down on the couch with the girls. "You know I can't start off on shots!"

"Well sounds like drinking games are on then!" Selphie shouted.

**Six hours later… 2 AM**

Rinoa had been laughing for hours, not nearly as much as she was used to nowadays. Nobody had really mentioned that she'd ditched them completely for over a month, bar the occasional comment from Seifer but she thought he was being fairly tame.

Unfortunately though it wasn't long until sound control was rung, he took the speakers of the stereo, claiming that this was his second complaint about this house. Even worse still was the fact that this was the time that Laguna was coming home to see his speakers being hauled off.

He got inside the house and scowled at Squall, one of the first times Rinoa had seen him do it.

"How the hell am I supposed to explain this to your mother?" Laguna fumed.

Squall shrugged, obviously not too worried about the prospect of his livid mum at this point. He was drunk… as a skunk.

Shit like this had happened before though, she was always angry but she got over it. Spose she had to anyway, there wasn't much she could do about it.

Rinoa imagined what would happen if she got the speakers confiscated at her own home… she didn't think that it would go well.

Rinoa tore her eyes away from Squall's annoyed father to the rest of the rooms occupants. She noticed Quistis and Seifer, cuddled up together like nothing had happened. One of Seifer's arms around her slender waist while the other rested on her thigh. Quistis was sitting forward, still chatting to Selphie about some punk chick she couldn't stand. Seifer had a slight smile on his face, slightly different to his usual smirk. It was warm and comfortable almost content.

Selphie and Irvine were much the same except Irvine's hand was higher up Selphie's thigh and there was no arm around the waist. His other hand was holding his drink while the hand on Selphie's thigh was expertly caressing her bare flesh.

Zell was basically talking to himself; Rinoa knew that the boy's attention was elsewhere at this point. It was nowhere near the end of the night but if one of the females had said to go home she didn't think either would object. Zell would more than likely head off to a club or meet one of his various hook ups. Zell had a few angles on his phone that he could txt up.

Squall on the other hand was talking to his dad, trying to explain as soberly as he could why the stereo speakers were gone, his version of it anyway.

He sat beside Rinoa, not holding her in any way other than his thumb drawing soft circles on her lower back.

Although Rinoa barely acted like it, her whole being was zoned into this tiny touch. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch, forcing Squall to spread his hand out. She could take it anymore, the one little thing made her wants him and she didn't want to want him… if that made sense at all. It was the alcohol though, it was as if she knew what she was doing but just didn't care. That's all alcohol did after all.

He began applying tiny amounts of pressure on her back with the tips of his fingers in a Mexican wave fashion.

She shifted a little but not enough to make him stop, she was tore between knowing that it was wrong and doing what her gut was telling her to do. It was so hard though because she knew that if she wanted him she could have him.

The night wore on and soon Quistis and Seifer excused themselves from the drinks. Squall looked out the window to see Seifer drunkenly grabbed for his keys out of his pocket, Squall didn't like him drunk driving but Squall did it so there wasn't much he could say about the issue.

Seifer would be fine though, he always was.

Laguna was the next to go to bed, urging Squall to not get him into anymore trouble. Squall doubted it though, Selphie was starting to look tired so if she left Irvine would and Zell wouldn't stick around long after that.

Squall's prediction was right too, it happened just as he had envisioned.

Selphie complained of being tired and Irvine offered to take her home to his bed, she agreed readily, probably not realizing that sleep wasn't on Irvine's mind.

Zell left after he got a txt on his phone, rather quickly too.

As Zell walked out the door Squall stood and stretched. He began picking up bottles and stuffing them back in the box they had come out of. He had to attempt to clean at least a little of Ellone would kill him.

He heard Rinoa giggle a little and looked over to see her now lying on the couch staring at the ceiling.

"What?" Squall asked as he shoved some of the boxes to the side.

"Quistis and Seifer got over there break up pretty quick."

"Like you didn't see it coming."

Rinoa laughed again but didn't reply.

She lay there for at least another ten to fifteen minutes, listening to Squall smash around. He certainly didn't make any attempts to be quiet about it.

Before she knew it he was sitting on the couch beside her feet.

"So did you have a good night?" Squall enquired.

Rinoa nodded and sat up, she was so happy to finally be talking to her friends again. She didn't know if it would stay this way but she'd missed them so much. She could just leave the friends she'd made though, that would be just as bad as what she had done to them.

Rinoa leaned her head on Squall's shoulder and closed her eyes, she loved the way the room spun slightly when she'd been drinking.

She felt Squall's hand under her chin and didn't pull away as he softly raised her face. Her lips were ready and waiting for his as they planted down on her. She lay back and he came down with her, not taking his mouth away from hers. She ran her hands through his hair and tried to deepen the kiss as far as it could go while his hands roamed around her body.

She could hear his breath start to quicken as she trailed her kisses down to his neck.

Squall suddenly stood and grabbed Rinoa's hand. He began leading her up to his room, grabbing at her body and burying his head into her neck as he walked.

Soon they were upon the stairs but before even one step could be taken they were locked in a passionate kiss. Tongues' twirling against each other and hands feelings areas that one doesn't talk about in polite conversation.

"Squall, wait." Rinoa breathed.

Squall's head dropped down to lean on Rinoa's shoulder, waiting for the few words that would kill his entire night and his plan.

"I can't do this, I mean… we shouldn't do this." Rinoa sighed.

Squall groaned, slightly surprised that she would do this but half expecting it at the same time.

"There's a word for people like you." Squall moaned.

Rinoa smiled and lifted Squall's head off her shoulder. She lightly kissed his nose and headed up the stairs alone.

Squall sat down on the stairs, staring at his feet and then the bulge in his pants.

"Fuck it."

**Monday**

Rinoa shut her car door and began walking towards her school; she noticed that Zell, Seifer and Squall's cars were already here while Quistis, Irvine and Selphie were missing, obviously either late or wagging.

The first person that she saw was Zell, glaring hard against the lino floor of the corridor while leaning against his locker.

"Hi, Zell, what's going on?" Rinoa asked.

She was a little bit uncomfortable to be talking to any of them again but she didn't want to snob them anymore, not after the weekend.

Zell glanced up at her and then back down to the ground, he brought one of his legs up and pressed it up against the wall.

"Nothing, Seifer nearly got into a fight before. You missed it aye, he was fucking fuming." Zell said, chuckling slightly at the memory.

"So why are you pissed?" Rinoa enquired.

Zell shrugged and looked to his left and then his right.

"I dunno, this guy he just… I dunno he had this arrogant fucking asshole air about him."

Rinoa held but her laughter, they all did. She'd think that they'd all get along fine with that description.

"Don't worry bout it Zell, I'm sure he's all shit." Rinoa concluded.

She bid Zell farewell and began walking towards her homeroom. She wasn't terribly interested in this new rebel boy. He was probably only labelled that because he had a facial piercing or something; Just like Zell was feared because he had a tattoo running down his face. People were so prejudice, if they gave him a chance they'd learn what a sweet and gentle person he was… maybe a bit of a loudmouth but he always had good intentions. Most of her friends did, they just didn't show it much.

_

* * *

Longest chapter so far, didn't want to end it, I wanted to introduce my new character properly but I spose that can wait. Got big plans for this new boy, your ganna love it or hate it… could swing either way really._

_Hope that you enjoyed it, it was alright to write, basically they just got on the piss and Squall got shot down but it was fun either way._

_Whadda ya reckon?_


	8. Chapter Eight

**Delinquency **

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own final fantasy 8

Rinoa hadn't thought that Seifer nearly getting into a fight was a big thing. In fact the only part that even slightly interested her was the fact that he hadn't. It wasn't like Seifer to hold back but maybe things had changed since she was last friends with the group.

She noticed this new boy immediately upon entering her homeroom; he sat at the back, scratching something into his desk. He was interesting; from first glance Rinoa thought he was attractive.

He had shaggy brown hair and it appeared that he hadn't shaved in a number of days. Sort of a 5 o clock shadow, but it suited him. He had pale blue eyes and to anyone else he would've seemed like just another student, but Rinoa could see past that, she knew that the others would be able to as well. He was a troublemaker, you could see it in the way he moved, the way he held himself and the recalcitrant aura that seemed to surround him.

He wore the standard uniform, personalised but no more than anyone else. She'd seen new students before and usually they all acted the same, clinging onto the first person that'd been nice to them, in her case it'd been Squall but this boy was different. He didn't seem to worry if no one liked him. In fact he made no effort at all make friends, he just sat at the back, scratching things into his desk with a compass.

This boy intrigued her and she couldn't stop herself from sitting beside him just as the teacher entered.

"You must be new here." Rinoa said.

She wasn't quite sure what she was anymore, the previous her would've said something slightly insulting but comical all at the same time. The new her… well since she'd reverted back to her original ways, didn't quite know what to say.

She wasn't sure where she sat on the social pyramid anymore, she wanted to go back to Squall and the others but she had new friends and she didn't want to do to them what she'd done to Squall.

"Why are you speaking to me, Rinoa?" the boy replied.

Rinoa furrowed her eyebrows together, how did he know her? Had Seifer mentioned her or something? He was the only one that she knew that had spoken to him.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" Rinoa burst out before she could stop herself.

She occasionally did that; just let something flow out of her mouth before she could stop it. Her friends hated it, saying that it wasn't ladylike to swear like a sailor but she didn't really feel the need to be friendly all the time. Besides it wasn't as thought words physically hurt anyone.

"Ow feisty, I see you've changed."

"Don't change the subject just answer the fucking question! Hold up, changed? We've met?" Rinoa backtracked.

"You don't remember me, not that I would expect you to."

Rinoa was curious as to what he was talking about but her phone began vibrating inside her bag. Without as much as a thought as to what the teacher may say about her txting during class hours she picked up her phone and read her txt.

**R U BUSY? MEET ME AFTA HMEROOM**

Rinoa rolled her eyes; trust Squall to choose the most inconvenient times to decide to have a "pow-wow".

When Rinoa turned to face the boy again he'd lost interest in the conversation and was bent over his desk marking profanity into the desk again.

"Did we meet in Deling or something?" Rinoa asked.

She was trying to keep civil, not wanting the old her to flare up again, she had friends in this class and they'd begin talking. They did it enough what with her living with Squall now. Caraway couldn't have been that far away anymore, he'd been gone a couple of weeks.

"Nope, I've only been in Deling a couple of times. Place smells like ass." He replied.

Rinoa hadn't thought so, but after living there nearly her whole life it was highly possible that it did smell bad and she was just too used to it.

Balamb's air had seemed really fresh when she first moved there but she'd put that to living beside the ocean.

The bell rang before any more conversation could ensue; Rinoa was rather upset about that. Even if that boy had annoyed her, he'd intrigued her more. It was nice to find a new face that sparked her curiosity other than Squall and that; everyone was very stereotypical, maybe even more so than Deling.

It was very segregated in Balamb. There were very few loners, the teenagers were like a bunch of territorial pack of wolves, no group any better than the other.

The jocks and cheerleaders and other popular folk hounded the cafeteria and picnic benches outside the cafeteria. Anyone who chose to hand around for long in those areas that didn't usually (obviously there were still people that sat in these areas) didn't stay long. Rinoa had even seen Squall dodge out of there quickly when he felt outnumbered.

The Goths tended to sit on either the field or the steps outside the science block. Occasionally hanging round were Emo kids or punks. Either way it was an interesting part of the school. Nobody was really sure about any of these groups; they were freaky. Like they were going to set you ablaze with their very sight.

Nerds hounded libraries, fields or cafeteria. Considering there space of the social pyramid they had the most freedom of territory. Nobody felt threatened by nerds though they did strike much of an imposing figure.

Then there was Squall and his group, shall we refer to them as outcasts. They tended to loiter in places like the football field stands, on a picnic table near the parking lot, behind the gym where the teachers never went or not there at all.

While there were many other groups they weren't necessarily very big. Not that the outcasts were it was just that they of course were going to get mentioned.

Rinoa knew where to find Squall today though; he'd be on the stands, somewhere that

They weren't going to get caught if they missed a couple of periods. And if by chance they were there was more than a few escape routes.

As she approached she noticed that surprisingly Squall was alone. This wasn't a frequent action made by Squall. While he could handle himself he had a lot of enemies hanging around school and a lot of them would take full advantage of his solitude.

"You wanted to see me?" Rinoa enquired.

She sat down next to him, slightly worried that he was going to bring up the weekend again but ready to explain to him why it was a bad idea if he did.

"I was bored and wondered if you'd come." Squall laughed.

Rinoa let out a quick ha as she stared out at the field. He'd known that she would. She almost had to. Even know if Squall needed her, she'd go running. If was a habit that Rinoa had hoped that she might break but she just had a connection with Squall. It was like nothing she had ever felt before in her life. It scared her though, that was sort of why she couldn't go there again. She couldn't bare going through that hurt all over again.

"For someone who's reformed you cut school pretty fucking fast." Squall continued.

"Please remind me why I came at all." Rinoa sighed.

Squall shrugged, he didn't particularly want to get into a deep meaningful conversation at this point.

It was a different situation for Squall, he knew that Rinoa was keen to get back with him, nine out of every ten times he tried to hook up with her she wasn't too persistent when it came to fighting him off. He couldn't really understand why she was being so difficult.

He needed something, anything to come out and show him the real Rinoa. The one that he had fallen for, the one that would rather smack someone than walk away and the one that brought out the good in him.

It was strange to say it but having her around made him a little bit better. She was hard but she wasn't that hard. He was much more likely to do something criminal if he was with Seifer than if he was with her. She got along with his family and she accepted him for him. He even thought that he excited her a little but he didn't want to be remembered as the guy that had produced a different side of her. The guy that she'd had fun with back in high school.

He needed to know she was the same, if only for a couple of hours.

"Do you wanna do something illegal?" Squall randomly burst out.

Rinoa barely blinked before replying, "Ok".

* * *

Quistis lay on her back leaning up against Seifer's chest. She was so glad that he had taken today off. After he'd had an argument at school he had headed around to her house.

She'd told him that she was having today off. Her parents had flown out of town for the night so she was keen to have the house to herself. Surprisingly he had decided to go to school, he'd heard about the new boy coming to school today and didn't want to miss it.

He was ropable when he had first walked through her day, still seething with anger from his fight but as per usual Quistis managed to calm him down pretty quickly.

He'd fallen asleep now, his head sunk back into the leather couch, one arm around Quistis' waist the other draped out along the couch arm.

She lay there flicking idly through the channels, not yet finding anything that she would consider good television.

She felt Seifer stir and was happy that he had woken up; she liked his company most of the time.

"You're awake." Quistis stated as she turned her upper body to face him.

"Mmmm." Seifer hummed out while he rubbed one of his sleepy eyes.

Quistis kissed his chin and let herself up, being alone with Seifer didn't happen as much as she liked.

Her parents hated him, thinking that he wasn't good enough for her. She was a princess to her family and they blamed Seifer completely for turning their daughter into such a reckless girl. They also thought that seeing as they'd been together for so long Seifer was only with her to get hold of the fortune that Quistis was heir to.

Quistis and Seifer were complete opposites; Seifer lived in a run down state house with his mother and whoever happened to be sleeping with her that night. Seifer's mother prostituted for cash and his father disappeared not long after his birth. The male figure in his life was his uncle who had basically resented him from the start. He had a baby sister who was about two and she was generally the only thing that kept him from permanently walking out of that house for good.

He had to be there for her, she needed him and he'd lived there for eighteen years now, he could stand a little bit more.

It was a hard thought for him though, there was such an age difference he knew that one day he was going to walk out of that house and leave her to live there. To go through what he went through and to see what he had saw. He could see what she was going to be and he didn't like it.

Quistis also had siblings, an older sister and two younger brothers. Her younger brothers were twins, identical twins. She could tell them apart but if they got her on a bad day she couldn't tell the difference.

When her parents went away they usually went with them.

Her sister had grown up into a doctor… her parents were so proud.

Them being so different neither really felt comfortable in each other's environments. Seifer didn't generally take people to his house and Quistis' parents hated Seifer.

Naturally they'd both been there but it wasn't something that they did often.

Quistis walked into her kitchen and opened a cupboard and looked inside at the contents. She heard Seifer walk into the kitchen and sit down on one of the marble benches. She rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what her mother would say.

It wasn't accepted in the Trepe household to sit on benches.

"So what do you think about Squall and Rinoa?" Quistis asked as she shut the cupboard doors.

She decided against eating, she wasn't that hungry anyway.

"I think they both need to get the fuck over it." Seifer yawned.

"No but wouldn't it but funny if they got back together." Quistis smiled.

Seifer groaned, he could see the clicks in Quistis's brilliant mind start to go over.

"Don't even think about it."

Quistis gave him an innocent look than sat down on his lap. He let out some air as she did so, no matter how many times she did it he wasn't used to her always touching him.

"If he's ganna fuck her he's ganna fuck her so just leave it." Seifer continued.

Quistis furrowed her eyebrows together and stared into Seifer's eyes.

"You know something." Quistis accused.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Seifer exclaimed.

"You're lying."

Quistis knew Seifer; he wasn't exactly a closed book. Yes he was complicated but Quistis was a genius, she'd always been a child prodigy growing up and understanding Seifer wasn't rocket science.

"What's Squall been up to, aye?"

* * *

Rinoa closed her eyes and listened to the beat of Blindspott, she loved Blindspott. It had been awhile since she'd heard them. Squall roared down the road, his car going at speeds well above the speed limit. Most people hated Squall's driving but Rinoa knew that he was completely in control, he wouldn't hurt her.

"So what are we doing?" Rinoa yelled above the music.

Squall turned it down a little and turned left down a one-way street.

"I have to get into this house. It's the principals." Squall replied.

"You want me to break into our principals house!"

"It's important! He was ganna suspend me the other day for giving that fuckwit Mark a bleeding nose." Squall said defensively.

How he got off it was anybody's guess. Squall had obviously done it but of course nobody was narking on anyone. If someone narked, even if they were the one on the receiving end of the hit they were immediately branded shit by everyone. Nobody likes a nark.

"How is breaking into the principals house going to help?" Rinoa exclaimed.

_

* * *

I am soooo sorry, I know it took me FOREVER to pump out this crapola chapter but I lost my inspiration. I dunno its all fucked up ae._

_Anyway I hope that things get a bit quicker, I'm not stoping my writing its just taking me ages. I was going to write the HELL chapter but nah fuck it I thought I'd get something out there before people gave up on me. Lol._


	9. Chapter Nine

**Delinquency**

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own final fantasy 8

_While you probably are already aware of this but the term "doughies" refers to donuts, y'know._

* * *

"Well it wont but it'll make me feel good." Squall laughed.

Rinoa rolled her eyes; she really didn't want to do it. It wasn't like she was scared… hardly, it was just that she hadn't done anything for so long and to suddenly jump into something as massive as a principals address… it was big.

"Squall I don't wanna do this, cant we just do doughies in a paddock or someone's backyard or something."

Squall had to respect her choice, it was probably for the best anyway, he was better off to take Seifer or someone like that. He wasn't sure that he wanted to share something like this with any of them though. How many times in a life would he hold information like this?

"Fine,"

it was all that was said. Rinoa felt an uncomfortable silence taking in, like an under towing current that it was impossible to get out of.

Things were like that between Squall and her nowadays and as difficult as it was she didn't know what to do about it.

They spend the rest of the day hanging out, talking but not really speaking about anything. Rinoa needed ground; it was like she was falling constantly and didn't know how to pick herself back up. What could she do? When your falling there's nothing to do until you hit the ground. It all really depends on your landing, would it be messy or somehow would everything work out.

**A few days later**

Rinoa walked around the Squall's house, a shell of the person she once was. She didn't understand what was wrong with her; she was fine before. It was everything, like now nothing was simple.

Her father had called that afternoon, telling her that he'd be back in another two days. She didn't know how she felt about that, was she happy? She could go back to living in her fairytale, ignoring her reality and believing that she could be normal but she didn't know if she wanted to.

Life with Squall and the others was far from uncomplicated; it was more like living on a constant earthquake, wondering whether the ground was going to crack beneath your feet and let you tumble into the great unknown but yet at the same time you felt secure knowing that they would never let that happen to you.

They'd walk across fire before they let you fall and in a way it was nice. It wasn't stable though.

Rinoa was amazed by all of them; they were all living completely different lives yet dwelling in the same warped existence.

Rinoa was startled out of her thoughts when Ellone entered the room. It was strange, Rinoa had thought that coming here would make her cling to Ellone but it was as if she distanced herself from her.

"Hey Rin." Ellone greeted happily.

Rinoa loved the way Ellone's voice sounded. So calm and gentle like a cold breeze on a hot summer day.

Rinoa smiled in return, she forced it though. She was far too confused at this point to try to smile. She knew that Ellone could see straight through it but didn't care, Ellone wouldn't ask about it. She knew better than to pry into people's lives and would probably assume that Squall was giving her assholes anyway.

"So you're back home soon." Ellone stated as she sat down on one of the plush leather couches.

Rinoa nodded then smoothly swooped some of her hair behind one of her ears.

"You're finally going to be out of this madhouse." Ellone chuckled.

The conversation was cut short before it could even start as they heard loud banging on the door. Ellone parted the curtains to reveal Squall standing on the front doorstep with a cut lip and two policemen standing on either side of him.

"Oh no." Ellone sighed as she ran towards the door and riped it open.

She had to get this over with quickly, Laguna and Raine could be home any minute and they wouldn't be impressed.

"What happened?" Ellone enquired before anyone could say anything.

Squall's eyes stared beyond Ellone piercing into Rinoa. She stared back, unable to move or say anything.

"Mr. Leonhart has been caught fighting again. Luckily for him no ones pressing charges but anymore of these sorts of callouts and we're going to have to take action."

Ellone nodded vigorously while glaring at Squall.

"We'll release him into your care then." The officer said, thrusting Squall in Ellone's direction.

Ellone smile both apologetically and gratefully at the officers. Lucky for Squall it hadn't been some of the more, shall we say, unforgiving policemen.

"Ow, you are so lucky that Raine's not home. She'd chew your ear off for this!" Ellone fumed.

Rinoa took this as her cue to leave, she didn't want to stand there and listen to Squall get yelled at, she'd feel out of place and somehow would manage to get herself involved.

"That old mutt aint never home anyway!" Squall exclaimed.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why cant you just give us all a break for once!"

Rinoa shook her head as she listened to the argument. Squall's rooms were damn near paper-thin so even upstairs she could still make it out. It was a little upsetting but she knew that it was only because Ellone cared. She cared enough to scream at him even though she knew he wasn't listening.

Ellone had sort of adopted the motherly figure in Squall's life; Raine had dedicated her life to helping children less fortunate so she wasn't around much. It wasn't that she didn't care; on the contrary it was more that she felt a need to help.

According to what Rinoa had been told it was a little after Laguna and Raine had adopted Ellone, apparently Ellone had come from a quite ill fated background. Her parents had been revolutionaries and had died when she was young leaving Ellone to spend a number of years in a poorly funded orphanage.

"Oh for fucks sake Ellone, its not your fucking problem is it! You're enough of an angel to make up for me!"

Rinoa put a pair of headphones over her ears and closed her eyes, letting the soothing sound of music take her away. When she found that the particular song she was listening to wasn't having the desired affect she skipped on until she found KoRn; Brick in the wall. It would do for the time being, she was meaning to find something more depressing… possibly stained but that CD had been missing for months now.

Before she knew it she'd drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Squall sighed as she shut the door to his room, he turned and kicked it a couple of times until he felt satisfied. He loved Ellone but sometimes he just wanted to kill her… not that he ever would. 

He heard a car pull up outside and prayed to Hyne that it wasn't his parents; he couldn't deal with them right now. Ellone would never nark on him but they'd know that something was up.

He watched, slightly amused as Seifer, Quistis, Irvine, Selphie and Zell all piled out of Quistis's car. He was glad to see that they were all here; they'd cheer him up.

* * *

Just as Quistis was about to knock on the door Seifer butted in front of her and opened it. Seifer didn't knock, especially not at Squall's. He knew Squall well enough to know that he'd probably be more annoyed to have to get off his ass and answer the door. 

Seifer smirked as he thought this, next time he'd have to knock.

Before he had a chance to set more than two steps in the door Ellone was in front of them, still absolutely ropable from the fight.

"He's upstairs in his cave. Maybe you guys can sort that mental case out."

"Doubt it," Zell laughed. "Some people need electric shock treatment before they'll improve."

"I don't care what you do with him as long as you keep that smart-alecky little shit out of my sight."

With that Ellone vacated into the living room, the group all looked at each other and suppressed their laughter. Hearing Ellone swear was enough to send someone over the edge but seeing her angry… priceless.

* * *

"You been fucking Ellone off without us." Irvine chuckled as they entered Squall's room. 

Quistis was the first to notice Squall's busted lip she also noted his stance. His elbow rested on his knee with his hand cradling his head while he vigorously shook his leg. There was a deep-set glare engraved into his face and anyone who knew Squall would know that he was stewing over something.

"Wow, did Ellone take a swing at you?" Selphie enquired.

"She says nothing happened but I know she got fucked." Squall burst out.

Everyone stared at him, slightly confused but at the same time also knowingly. He'd obviously had a run in with Alex.

"Fucking ghosts and backseats of cars and fucking Alex's sick dick." Squall ranted.

"Fuck it that's it." Seifer muttered. He grabbed Squall by the shoulders making him stare at him. "Fuck that bitch man, fuck her! Look what she's doing to you."

* * *

Rinoa slowly opened her eyes; she took off her headphones and heard a car pull out of the driveway. She glanced out the window to see Quistis, Seifer, Zell, Irvine and Selphie leaving. 

'_Well at least Squall'll be in a good mood.' _Rinoa thought with a slight smile.

She didn't want the last couple of days spent in the Loire household to be unpleasant.

Before she could even get up out of bed her bedroom door was slowly creaked open and there stood Squall...


	10. Chapter Ten

**Delinquency **

**Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own final fantasy 8

_This chapter is ganna be a bit fucked. I'm trying out some point of view writing, so some of this is ganna be from Squall's. Its just when he's remembering shit and I'll let you know before I crank it out._

He stood before her, silent. He didn't know what to think. There she was, everything he loved, everything he desired, more than enough woman to satisfy him for the rest of his life. Yet he feels a need to screw it up every time.

He'd done it so bad that he'd lost her and she'd gone off and shacked up with some pin dick loser with shit for brains. He didn't know how to feel about this. He'd never really been involved in anything like this before.

"What?" Rinoa snapped.

He felt angry at her curt introduction. He should be pissed off with her; she was the one that went around banging half of Balamb… well maybe that was an overstatement but still. She'd lied to him.

"Rinoa,"

Squall stopped, he didn't know what to say. "_Hey Rinoa, you know that guy that you dated for awhile after we broke up? Well just out of curiosity, did you guys fuck?" _

… Rinoa wouldn't take that well.

"Well?" Rinoa persisted.

"I got into a fight with Alex before."

Her face turned from slightly annoyed to concerned in split seconds. Concern for whom, she wasn't sure but concern nonetheless.

"What happened?" Rinoa enquired.

She realised who she was concerned for, herself. It was obvious why they'd gotten into a fight; it had something to do with her. Those two lives probably would never have crossed paths if it weren't for her.

"His fucking cock lick mouth was running itself off that's what."

Alex was asking for a smack in the head… he might as well have just said "please slam a door on my face".

**Squall's POV (this should be fun)**

I walk confidently out of the record store, confident in my opinion anyway. Grabbing for my keys while I jump over the door and land damn expertly in my seat. Sometimes it's painful to be this fucking good.

"Oi, fuck-stick."

I imagine that that comment was meant for me, I'm the only one that generally gets called names like that in the middle of town.

"Alex," I say when a familiar and might I add very angry looking face comes into view. "What can I do for you?"

"You can take that fucking smirk off your face for a start."

Smirk… I wasn't even aware I was doing it, comes naturally these days I suppose. Because he's mentioned it though it turns into a full-blown grin. I can't help it if I'm a smart ass.

I get out of my car, if Alex wants to start something I don't want to be stuck sitting down taking the blows. My minds ticking over, one half nervous the other half excited. It's like this before everything I start, well the fights anyway.

It could be the adrenaline, that's what I think it is but I can't be sure. I would've thought that after awhile things like this would lose some of there exhilaration but I suppose that some things never die.

I shake my head, trying to get these thoughts out of it. I shouldn't be thinking about such things right now, why do I have to analyse everything? I should just enjoy this for what it is.

"Is there a problem?" I ask, of course there is.

The guys a fucking retard! I can't believe that Rinoa could go from something like me to something like that. I need to have a talk with that girl.

"How about telling me what the fuck you've been doing with Rinoa?"

I could tell that it was ganna turn this way. The guy needs to get over her, I mean fuck it's been like a month.

"What me and _Rin_," I make sure to use her nickname, its more personal and I know it'll fuck him off. "Do in our time is non of your business."

"I'm making it my business mother fucker."

Ow nice blow. What the hell do you say to something like that? I can think of a few things but I want to stay calm, being calm means I'm winning. Well sort of.

I don't understand where this thinking is coming from; I never used to think like that. As soon as I heard the "oi" before I would've been out of my car and rearing to go but now…

"Fuck off Alex, this whole I'm such a big boy routine may work with your fucking little sister but I doesn't work with me."

It's about now that I start to notice his friends. How is it that I missed them before? Why do these people always seem to travel in packs? I feel confident enough to step out my door without all my friends… now I'm starting to think it might not be such a good idea.

"Must have been a great catch, I should actually thank you for training Rinoa up into such a dirty slut."

I can feel my fist clench, tight enough to make fingernail imprints inside my palm. I'm slipping, anger taking over. Here's the Squall that I'm used to, this is when I know that things aren't going to end nicely.

Still I haven't moved, what the fuck is going on? He just called Rinoa a slut and I can't move a muscle. For someone that wants her back he sure isn't going to right way about it, calling someone who's living with her a slut might not be the best tactic.

"I mean that slag would fuck anywhere. I'd have to say that her favourite place was the backseat of a car, like a real classy lady."

The backseat of the car… but that's where I like to have sex… my two favourite babies all tied in together… how could she…

"And man would she just moan like a ghost."

I can't handle anymore, I know what he's trying to do, he's trying to make me mad. He wants me to throw the first punch. Before I have time to think my fist has connected with his nose.

Well I thought I held off pretty well considering. I mean I'm about to get a hiding due to the fact that there are a few of them and one of me but it's worth it. I'm not afraid of a little beating just so long as I broke that fucker Alex's nose.

**Back to normal POV and normal time.**

"Alex wouldn't say that." Rinoa scoffed.

It wasn't that she thought Squall was lying, he wasn't well known for that it was just that in the whole time that she'd been with Alex she couldn't recall him ever talking about anyone like that.

"Well believe it." Squall stated.

He didn't much want to discuss how much of a saint Alex was, he knew better. At the moment he much wanted to get Alex down a dark alley and fuck him up but that just wasn't on the cards at the moment.

Alex was going to get his anyway, oh yes he was going to get his.

**Flashback**

Squall bid his friends goodbye but grabbed Seifer's arm as he was about to leave. No one noticed so they didn't stick around.

"What?" Seifer queried.

"I want you to fuck up Alex's house." Squall said.

Seifer sighed and rubbed his eyes, he wanted to help his friend but he didn't see how this was going to help. Admittedly it had been awhile since he'd caused some mayhem.

"I'm not in third grade, I'm not ganna do that."

"I'll fucking pay you to do it, take the guys with you. I'll fucking pay them you know I'm good for it. Take Quistis, you know she's got all those chemicals and shit she could cause some long term damage."

"Alright fine." Seifer exclaimed holding his hands up in defeat. "But if they're not down with it I'm not doing it."

**End Flashback**

They would be, he knew them. He knew that Seifer would even if they weren't, he was dying to fuck something up and this was an opportunity he would pass up.

"Squall leave it, honestly."

"I'm not doing shit." Squall replied with a smirk.

Rinoa rolled her eyes, she knew what they meant, he wasn't going to do anything but that wasn't to say that none of the others weren't.

"Squall…"

"No Rinoa, he's ganna fucking learn to never speak to me about you ever again."

Rinoa was about to complain, to try to stop him somehow but there was no use, his mind was made up and nothing she said was going to hold him back.

In a way she was kinda flattered, he was one of the only guys she knew that would defend her like that but she was slightly upset that it took him so long to throw a punch.

'What am I thinking? I thought I was supposed to have changed since all that shit.' 

"Nothing I say is ganna stop them is it?" Rinoa sighed.

Squall shook his head; he wasn't going to lie to her.

"Well in that case… make it a good job, whatever it is you're doing."

Squall smiled, he loved the bad streak in her. He was glad that he'd found someone like her. It was reassuring. For years he'd watched Quistis and Seifer and Irvine and Selphie only to think that he'd be stuck with every dim-witted try-hard bad girl that he crossed paths with. He hadn't thought much of Rinoa at the start, just thought that she was a hot chick that lived next door but she'd changed.

She'd been such an innocent when they'd first met, in a way he thought he might have to thank Zell for inviting her on that first night. The night they'd trashed the form room because the teacher had pissed off Selphie.

"I miss you." Squall said timidly.

He wasn't good at being sentimental; he didn't have much experience at it.

Rinoa stayed silent for a while making Squall think that she either hadn't heard him or was going to pretend like she hadn't.

"I-I think I miss you too."

"I'm sorry I fucked everything up." Squall muttered.

Rinoa shook her head, yeah she wished he hadn't too but he had.

"Squall, I don't wanna ever hurt like that again. How can I be sure that I wont?"

Squall didn't know how to answer that, he kind of hoped that it was a bit of a rhetorical question but it was fairly obvious that it wasn't.

"You cant but I can promise you that I will never, ever intentionally hurt you."

Rinoa scoffed, he knew what he was doing when he did what he did.

"I fucked up but don't you think it's about time we were both happy again? We owe it to ourselves." Squall pleaded.

Rinoa was on the verge of tears, she wanted Squall back more than anything in the world but she'd been taught by her mother to have self-respect.

"Squall I-"

Rinoa didn't get to finish her sentence as Squall's lips crashed against her own.

All she could think was would things be different if she hadn't came to stay with him? Would she still be staring out the window as another slut walked trashily out of his home?

"Why do we keep doing this?" Rinoa breathed as she broke away.

"Because you love me really." Squall said with a grin.

Rinoa chuckled, she neither confirmed nor denied it. She didn't know, she had to work that out for herself before she could decide.

_Wow, I just worked it out that this story has like no plot, lol. It revolves too much around romance and I'm not liking it. Fucking up Alex's house should be a bit of fun though._

_Cheers to everyone for being so patient with me to get out chapters, I dunno its taking me more nowadays to get inspiration… and I hate my keyboard now… I dunno its fucked lol. _


	11. WoopseeDaisy

Well, this isn't a chapter this is a prequel to a chapter. I know that I haven't updated for a year but hopefully with my new purchase of a computer I will be able to continue, or at least finish Delinquency.

I have been able to access my email and all the feedback I was receiving about it I thought it was wrong of me not to at least finish it seeing as there are a lot of people waiting for it.

A big ask of some people, seeing as its already 10 chapters long but I do suggest that people read the first part of the story before reading the new chapter, (which hopefully I should have out in the next week or so) it's just been so long I want you all to have a feel for the characters again.

You may see the story going in a different direction, I've gotten a little bit older and a little bit wiser and I want to make it realistic.

How can Rinoa trust Squall? After all he did to her he still turned out to be exactly what she didnt need.

I want to delve into Quistis and Seifer's relationship a little bit more. E.G. How the hell does she put up with such an asshole, I know that behind closed doors he must be different but surely it hurts her when he's horrible to her in public, not that she cant hold her own.

I can actually see good things in the future of Irvine and Selphie, they seem to fit.

Zell's character is too much fun to write, I love him, he's awesome.

Anyway, I look forward to hearing from you all and I promise I wont let you down. Don't blame me, blame my lack of inspiration, it seems when life is good I cant write, go figure.


End file.
